The present invention provides a sine wave synthesis controller circuit intended to be utilized in conjunction with a digitally-controlled neutral-point clamped inverter to produce a sinusoidal waveform from a direct voltage source.
Power inverters, and in particular, neutral-point clamped inverters, are utilized to produce alternating current waveforms from direct current sources. Such inverters are typically controlled via digital logic signals and the waveform production is usually performed in response to a reference alternating current waveform and/or various other control signals. One problem associated with such waveform production is insuring the proper tracking of the reference waveform by the inverter output.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable sine wave synthesis controller circuit for use with a digitally-controlled neutral-point clamped inverter which insures accurate tracking of a reference waveform by the inverter, and which provides for an improved output waveform.